Freddy Krueger vs Nightmare Freddy
FreddyvsFreddy.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo v1 Krueger vs NFreddy.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo v2 Freddy Krueger vs Nightmare Freddy Death Battle.png|CyberJason2009 freddy vs freddy.png|YTP King nightamre fred vs krueger.png|YTP King 2 It's the battle of the nightmare demons! Will Freddy be able to kill his opponent? Or will Freddy defeat Freddy once and for all? Interlude (Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston) Boomstick: Nightmares. They're terrifying. ''' Wiz: Some entities take advantage of nightmares to kill their victims. '''Boomstick: For some reason, whoever is in charge of naming them really likes the name 'Freddy'. I have no idea why. Wiz: But which Nightmare Demon named Freddy will come out on top in this super spooky Halloween special? Boomstick: Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher? Wiz: Or Nightmare Freddy, the teddy bear from hell? Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skill, to see who would win in a Death Battle. Freddy Krueger (Cues: Nightmare on Elm Street Theme Remix) Wiz: In April, 1941, Amanda Krueger was accidentally locked inside of the Westin Hills Psychiatric Institute in Springwood, Ohio over the holidays. Boomstick: The inmates there kept her hidden for days. She was attacked, beaten, and raped hundreds of times. When she was finally found, she was barely alive. In February of 1942, Fredrick Charles Krueger was born, the son of a hundred madmen. Jesus fuck. Wiz: Frederick, going by Freddy, was often ridiculed for his brutal conception. He had an abusive childhood, often getting abused by his stepfather. He began to take out his suffering on small animals as a child and, when he reached adulthood, other people. Boomstick: After murdering his stepfather with a razor, Freddy eventually moved back to his hometown of Springwood. He really didn't care for the perfect town with happy families. Hatred, jealousy, and disgust built up inside of him, until he became the most infamous child-killers on the face of this earth. ' Wiz: By now, Freddy had settled down with a family of his own, but he was secretly plotting revenge against life itself. He had a job at a steam-plant on the outskirts of town. It was here that he built his infamous bladed glove. It had four six-inch blades on the fingers. With it, Freddy Krueger began his killing spree. From 1975 to 1977, he had kidnapped and killed 23 children. '''Boomstick: However, Freddy's wife found his bladed glove and some newspaper clipings of missing children in the basement of their house. She was terrified, but Freddy made her promise not to tell anybody of his crimes. But Freddy wasn't trusting. He murdered her in front of his daughter. ' Wiz: Soon afterwards, Freddy was arrested for the murder of his wife and the missing children of the town. Unfortunately, the officers arresting him forgot to read him his rights. Freddy was released because of a technicality. His daughter was sent to an orphanage. 'Boomstick: Like anybody would, the people of Springwood decided to take the law into their own hands. They followed Krueger to the building of his murders, and ignited it with him inside. However, nobody expected what would happen next. ' Wiz: The Dream Demons imprisoned in hell gave Freddy's soul an offer: they would make him immortal in the world of dreams. Freddy couldn't refuse, so he gladly accepted. Now, Freddy Krueger stalks his victims in the Dream World, as a dream demon. The Springwood Slasher was born. (Stops music) '''Boomstick: .... Jesus Christ. How's THAT for a backstory? (Cues: Friday The 13th Theme Remix) Wiz: In the Dream World, Freddy's power has no limits, other than his own twisted imagination. He can do anything that he wants. A few examples are pyrokinesis, shapeshifting, reality bending, and the manipulation of fear. He is, of course, inside of the dream of his victims, meaning that he can find their deepest fears and desires, and exploit them. Boomstixk: Like that time that a girl was afraid of bugs, so he turned her into one, and stepped on her. Or that time that a girl wanted to become an actress to 'be on TV', so he slammed her face into a television set. ''' Wiz: That's not to say that his powers are entirely limited to the Dream World. See, Freddy has read through the entire Necronomicon, giving him the power to do anything that he can do in the Dream World, in the real world. But these abilities can fail sometimes. '''Boomstick: Even without the powers of the Necronomicon, he isn't useless! He has kept up with the likes of Jason Voorhees in the real world multiple times, and has even won a few of those times. Wiz: He's also defeated Shao Kahn, as well as everybody else in the Mortal Kombat tournament, using a pair of gloves similar to his original glove, but demonically powered. The powers inside of the gloves were superior to Shao Kahn's Magic, allowing Freddy to kill him. Boomstick: But he does have some weaknesses. Freddy Krueger prefers to toy with his victims, playing with their fears and desires. He rarely tries to kill somebody quickly, as he doesn't enjoy it as much. Wiz: Now, there's a misconception that Freddy can only kill his victims if they are afraid of him. That's simply not true; he just enjoys it more when they are. Boomstick: I mean, Shao Kahn had the power to steal all of Earthrealm's souls, and he pulled Freddy out of the Dream World to make him mortal. Do you think that he was afraid of him? No. Wiz: Another weakness of his is that he can be outsmarted and outgunned. Because of one of his fights with Jason Voorhees, he's now trapped in hell. Boomstick: But despite this, Freddy Krueger is still nothing to underestimate. Freddy Krueger: Welcome to my world, bitch! Nightmare Freddy (Cues: Horrortale - Questionaire) Wiz: In the 1970s, there was a small restaurant known as Fredbear's Diner. It was a unique diner, however, in that it had a special attraction; an animatronic. Boomstick: How the hell could a diner afford an animatronic in the 1970s? Weren't they like, only used by big companies like Chuck-E-Cheese's back then? Or was this a diner owned by a large corporation? If so, why only one animatronic? I have so many questions! Wiz: ...Anyways, this character's name was Fredbear. Like, the name of the restaurant. In hindsight, that should've been obvious. Boomstick: Now, a few years passed and we get to 1983. A young boy is having a birthday party at the diner. However, his brother was an asshole and decided to ruin it for him. He took the boy and brought him up to Fredbear's face, hoping to scare him. Wiz: Spoilers, he did a lot more than scare him. (Stops music) CRUNCH! (Cues: Ride On - Paolo Quartuccio and Christian Di Buccio) Wiz: The boy ended up in a coma, where in his last five nights, he lived hellish nightmares about demonic personifications of his every fear. Boomstick: His fears just so happened to be robotic furries. The game is slightly less scary because of it. Wiz: The leader of the nightmares was Nightmare Freddy, coinciding with the real Freddy Fazbear. Because reasons. Boomstick: Nightmare Freddy is made out of many individual beings, and he will kill the child if he's allowed to reach his full form. Wiz: While he obviously has the traditional jumpscare attack, he has much more in his arsenal. The 'Bite 2' attack is an immensely powerful bite that massively damages enemies. Boomstick: He also has an attack called 'Sludge', which is a debuf that decreases his opponent's speed. But my favorite attack of his is simply called 'Freddles'. When Nightmare Freddy uses this attack, he summons a stampede of hundreds of those weird seizure bears that he's made of. Wiz: With the right team and strategy, Nightmare Freddy is capable of beating god-like beings, such as Animdude and even Chica's Magic Rainbow. Boomstick: However, he does have plenty of exploitable weaknesses. For this battle he won't be getting a entire team by his side, as he usually has in FNAFW. Also, being an amalgamation of a child's deepest fears, he exists only in nightmares. But despite this, I'd still want to avoid him. Nightmare Freddy fully forms, and performs a jumpscare. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Pre-Battle A young boy was lying in the bed of a hospital. He was in comatose, with his entire head covered in bandages and gauze. A machine by his side that monitored his heartbeat let us know that he was in dire condition. Nurses monitored him and adjusted machines, working hard to keep him going longer. Suddenly, the lights in the hospital went out. Doctors and nurses frantically tied to get vital machines to work again, but it was pointless. A flaming hole erupted open in the middle of the floor, and a demon crawled out. It wore an ugly Christmas sweater, had a hat on its head, and weilded two magical clawed gloves. This was the Springwood Slasher, Freddy Krueger. The doctors present stared in horror, as he slowly walked towards them, laughing. One by one, Krueger slashed them to pieces. An artery flew that way. A severed limb flew the other. It was a massacre. Finally, Freddy looked at the child. He was completely motionless, but alive. Freddy chuckled to himself, and slowly faded from the physical world, to reappear in the dream realm. ... A child is seen dashing across a room, putting his ear against a shut door. When he felt that it was safe, he rushed to the closet, closing it quickly. He opened the closet, to see a small plush inside. He quickly dashed across the room to another door, repeating the cycle of frantic checking. Suddenly, a hole was torn in the ground, and Freddy Krueger crawled out. The child turned, and looked in horror. Freddy began laughing, grinding his claws together while slowly walking towards the child. The boy backed up against his bed, trying to escape from the demon in front of him. However, he forgot to check behind him. A clawed and mangled hand reached out from the darkness, and grabbed the child by the throat. It quickly sliced, tearing the boys arteries, spilling blood on the ground. (Cues: Ambient Horro Suspense Music) Freddy Krueger watched in confusion as a massive figure stood on the bed. Its silhouette twitched and shook, as if it were alive with hundreds of small animals. Thousands of eyes glowed in the darkness, frantically looking around. As the beast took a lumbering step forward, the squeak of metal and was heard. It took another step, and the shadows parted like curtains. It was a large and brown monster, with heads hanging off at many places like terrifying tumors. Its claws were metallic and rusty, as was the skeleton visible beneath the torn body. It had a small top hat on its head, and a shredded bow tie. This was the beast of the boys nightmares; Nightmare Freddy. Nightmare Freddy jumped down from the bed, landing in front of Krueger. It let out a shrill roar, and the many heads on its body shrieked in response. Krueger looked at the monstrosity before him, and simply laughed. He raised his cursed claws, and got into a fighting position, prepared to destroy the monster that ruined his chance at torturing a child. Nightmare Freddy snarled and bared its needle-like teeth, and its many heads snapped their jaws in anger. This oughta be a match to remember. FIGHT! Image-1455393204.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo v1 Krueger vs NFreddy FIGHT.gif|Dio the Ludicolo v2 Freddy Krueger vs Nightmare Freddy.png|CyberJason2009 (Cues: Freddy vs Jason End Credits Song) (put on loop) Nightmare Freddy made the first move, jumping towards Krueger and biting into his arm with the Bite 2 attack. Bone snapped under the force of Nightmare Freddy's jaws, and blood poured out of a torn-up arm. Freddy Krueger pulled away, leaving his severed arm in the mouth of the beast in front of him. He quickly regenerated his arm, and slashed at Nightmare Freddy's face. The claws tore the fabric in his face to shreds, but Nightmare Freddy ignored it. It slashed its own arm towards its opponent, ripping into his chest. Blood squirted out of the torn sweater, but Krueger quickly regenerated once more. Freddy Krueger raised his arm, lifting Nightmare Freddy into the air. The bear began to bounce around the room, smashing into walls, bending the rods that made up its endoskeleton. When the monster landed, it slowly got up and looked at Krueger, hate in its eyes. It shrieked, and the many parasitic beings attached to it began crawling off. They began to charge at Krueger, crawling all over his body, gnawing at his flesh. Freddy Krueger was being eaten alive. Suddenly, Krueger erupted into a pillar of flame. The Freddles were instantly disintegrated by the sheer heat if the hellfire. When the flames died down, Freddy Krueger was fine, save for the sweater with numerous claw and bite marks. Freddles began to quickly teleport back to Nightmare Freddy, reforming his living armor. Krueger slashed at the small bears, decapitating them, but to no avail. Stuffing flew in all directions, but Nightmare Freddy was protected by a seemingly infinite number of Freddles. Krueger sent forth a ball of hellfire, and Nightmare Freddy caught on fire as fast as a dry leaf. Freddles screeched as they were burnt alive, and Nightmare Freddy let out roars loud enough to deafen a normal person. When Nightmare Freddy finally fell, Krueger finally put out the fire. Nightmare Freddy was motionless. Bitch. Krueger turned, and began to fade out of the dream realm, when he heard a noise. He looked back at Nightmare Freddy's charred corpse, and watched as Freddles began to teleport into the room, slowly rebuilding the monster. When Nightmare Freddy finally stood, it let out a demonic laugh. Krueger began to advance towards Bightmare Freddy, but he was stopped short. Nightmare Freddy's eyes turned black, as an equally dark ooze began to leak from the holes in its body. The ooze fell from the eyes, mouths, and ears of Nightmare Freddy and his Freddles. Soon enough, the floor was covered in a fine layer or black goo. This was Nightmare Freddy's Sludge attack. Krueger began to take a step forward, but learned that he was greatly slowed. He had trouble even lifting his leg. Before he could react, hundreds of Freddlesbegan to crawl all over him. As he tried to fight them off, Nightmare Freddy began to pummel Krueger. He was being attacked from all angles, with no escape. Nightmare Freddy used Bite 2 on Krueger's face, ripping it clean off. The flesh in his arms and legs was being slowly torn apart by the Freddles. He was stuck in a pool of Sludge. Freddy Krueger was dying. After minutes of agony, Freddy Krueger's bones had been picked clean. He was no more than a Sludge-covered skeleton with two clawed gloves. Nightmare Freddy began to celebrate his victory, letting out hellish shrieks and roars. Walls shook, and door hinges fell out. In its ghastly celebration, Nightmare Freddy failed to notice that Freddy Krueger was slowly regenerating. Flesh grew onto the bones, followed by skin. Freddy Krueger finally stood, ready for the last stand. Nightmare Freddy quickly turned, and let out a grunt of confusion. But this confusion quickly turned into panic, as Krueger ignited one of his gloved hands. He dropped the fireball onto the Sludge-covered floor, which resulted in a massive explosion of hellfire. Flames were tall enough to lick the ceiling, and hot enough to melt it. Nightmare Freddy slowly burned alive, his fabric completely disintegrating. As Freddles attempted to teleport into the room to rebuild Nightmare Freddy, the combination of bright light and intense heat killed them instantly. The flames roared as the metal in Nightmare Freddy's endoskeleton evaporated. After a few seconds, Nightmare Freddy was completely gone. Freddles no longer tried to rebuild it. The monster was dead. (End Music) KO! Krueger sighed, and began to fade away. He left the dream realm, and reappeared in the hospital. He was fine. HELP! Krueger turned as he heard the scream of a little girl down the hall. He was ready to try again. He began to walk towards the origin of the yell, and turned the corner, dissapearing from view. Conclusion (Cues: Freddy Instrumental) Boomstick: And that kids, is why you never play with fire. Wiz: While Nightmare Freddy has defeated godly beings before, he's always done it with a well thought-out strategy and a strong team, which he couldn't get in this fight. Boomstick: Nightmare Freddy may have had the ability to temporarily incapacitate Krueger using his powerful attacks, it wouldn't last long. Wiz: The biggest factor in this battle was location. Nightmare Freddy can only exist in the dream realm, and Freddy Krueger can easily control the dream realm. As long as the fight was in Krueger's territory, the chances of Nightmare Freddy permanently defeating him were next to none. Boomstick: In the end, Nightmare Freddy couldn't even dream of victory. Wiz: The winner is Freddy Krueger. Boomstick: Happy Halloween, everybody! Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Dream themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Diegoampage Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Ghost themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016